Austin Tindle
Austin Tindle is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Avilio Bruno/'Angelo Lagusa' (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Accelerator *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Accelerator, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Accelerator *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Torway Remeon (Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Isao Kifune (Announced), Ochiai (ep12; Announced), Ryoin 11A (ep11; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Marco Bodt *Barakamon (2016) - Kosuke Kanzaki *Ben-To (2015) - You Sato *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Kenji Kazama *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Tokusa *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Raymond Kirkland *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Alzack Connell *First Love Monster (2016) - Tomu "Tom" Kaneko (Announced) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Luis el Bridget *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Hisayori (ep2) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Soji Mitsuka *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shu Ouma *High School DxD: New (2014) - Vali Lucifer *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Ayumu Aikawa *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Ayumu Aikawa *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Monjiro, Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2017) - Elf (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Kousaku Hata *Noragami (2015) - Manabu (ep8) *One Piece (2015) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Kimura *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Riku Yagami (Announced) *Prison School (2015) - Kiyoshi Fujino (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Moe Suzuki *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Crowley Eusford (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Obi (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Lunarre (Announced) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ken Kaneki *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Ken Kaneki (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Doman Ashiya (Child) *Toriko (2013) - Smile (ep40), Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Hakata Toushirou (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Yoshio Kobayashi (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Heang-Dea, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Luis el Bridget (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Accelerator *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kenji Kondo *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Alzack Connell *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Ichirohiko 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Seborga Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Alvin *Smite (2015) - Hou Yi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Raspberry *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Raspberry Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2017. Category:American Voice Actors